I Want to Tell Something
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Di hari jadinya yang ke-6 dengan Naruto tahun ini, Sasuke akan jujur pada kedua orangtuanya dan Itachi tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto yang selama ini disembunyikan. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? :: Special for SasuNaru Day #6! :: Lovely-Pairing-Ever ALWAYS SASUNARU! Boys Love/Sho-Ai! OOC! Oneshoot! Don't Like, so Don't Read. Wanna Read and Review, please? HAPPY SN DAY :D


**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**

_My lovely-cutie-pairing-ever_ **SASUNARU**! xD

**WARNING!**

**Shonen-Ai**! Sasuke sangat-sangat **OOC**! Humor gagal. Maybe any typos in this fic. _**Sasuke's Point of View**_. Maybe agak alay. AU. _**SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ**_ :P

Dedicated for _**SasuNaru Day #6**_

Happy _**SASUNARU DAY **_minna~ mari kita cintai SasuNaru lagi-lagi dan lagi :D

"_Italic" _: Sasuke's Imagination

_Haraguroi Yukirin Present_

_**OoO I Want to Tell Something OoO**_

_Happy Reading ^^_

**~oOo~**

_10 July 2014_

Aku masih tidak berhenti menatapi kalender yang tergantung indah di dinding kamarku sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ah, ya, biar aku kenalkan terlebih dahulu diriku ini. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke. Aku pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun dengan wajah tampan dan tinggiku seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti dan kehidupan yang telah mapan aku menjadi idola para wanita —aku tidak narsis ya, itu adalah kenyataan.

Namun Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan ini sedang merasakan kegalauan yang teramat sangat. Hari ini, tepat tanggal sepuluh Juli adalah hari jadiku dengan si Dobe yang keenam. Kalian tahu kan siapa yang kumaksud si Dobe itu? Okay, biar aku jelaskan. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke yang —aku rasa— bodoh. Walaupun bodoh uke-ku itu memiliki paras yang sangat sangat manis, dengan rambut pirang dan bola mata sapphire-nya yang indah. Pipinya yang menggemaskan itu bila ku goda selalu merona bagaikan buah tomat kesukaanku, dan bibirnya yang membuatku ingin selalu menciumnya—lupakan fakta kalau ternyata ia sangat berisik— membuatku menjadi sangat mencintainya.

Dan masalahnya adalah, aku dan si Dobe itu telah sepakat dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum hari jadi kami yang keenam ini, bahwa di tahun keenam kami ini kami harus memberitahu orang tua kami jika ternyata kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

Bagus bukan? Selama enam tahun kami menjalin hubungan sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya menganggap aku dan Naruto menjalin hubungan dekat sebatas teman. Konyol bukan?

Dan masalahnya lagi adalah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada orang tuaku bahkan pada baka aniki si Itachi keriput itu. Pikiran-pikiranku telah dibayangi oleh hal-hal negatif. Bagaimana jika..

"_Chichi, Haha, aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal penting pada kalian." Ucapku dengan_—sedikit—_ gugup._

"_Katakan saja, Sasuke." Ucap Haha sambil menatapku lembut. Chichi telah menyingkirkan koran yang sedang ia baca kemudian menatapku serius, begitu pula dengan si keriput Itachi._

"_Aku, sebenarnya.." ucapku dengan ragu. "Aku dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih selama ini. Dan aku ingin kalian merestui kami."_

"_Berapa lama?" ucap Chichi dengan nada dinginnya._

"_Sudah genap enam tahun."_

_Entah kenapa setelah itu yang terdengar hanya teriakan histeris dari Haha, dan Chichi yang berteriak 'KATON GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU' kemudian api membakar tubuhku, begitu juga si baka aniki yang mengeluarkan Amaterasu, jurus andalannya membakar tubuhku dengan api hitam abadi.._

Aku menggeleng keras menjauhkan pikiran negatif itu. Sial, bagaimana Chichi dan Itachi punya jurus seperti yang ada di komik kesukaanku itu? Jangan-jangan mereka juga punya kekuatan mata abadi mangekyou sharingan?

Tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Itu hanya pikiran konyolku saja. Tapi bagaimana jika..

"_Chichi, Haha, aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal penting pada kalian." Ucapku dengan_—sedikit—_ gugup._

"_Katakan saja, Sasuke." Ucap Haha sambil menatapku lembut. Chichi telah menaruh cangkir teh-nya kemudian menatapku serius, begitu pula dengan Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan majalahnya langsung ikut menatapku juga._

"_Aku, sebenarnya.." ucapku dengan ragu. "Aku dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih selama ini. Dan aku ingin kalian merestui kami."_

"_Berapa lama?" ucap Chichi dengan nada dinginnya._

"_Sudah genap enam tahun." Aku menatap Itachi yang cengok, Haha yang melebarkan matanya, Chichi yang tampangnya masih tetap flat-flat saja. Aku menatap mereka diam._

"_Cukup hanya Itachi saja, Sasuke." Ucap Chichi santai._

"_Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku heran._

"_Cukup Itachi saja yang menjadi gay dan menghamili Deidara anak tetangga sebelah kita." Apa? Aku cengok mendengar ucapan Chichi. Jadi Itachi menghamili Deidara anak tetangga sebelah itu? Kenapa aku bisa tidak mengetahui hal itu?_

_Aku menatap Itachi dengan cengirannya yang menyebalkannya itu. Sial! Harusnya aku juga menghamili Naruto!_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kembali. Dari mana aku bisa dapat pemikiran sangat absurd seperti itu? Mana mungkin Itachi menghamili anak tetangga sebelah yang ganas dan setengah sinting itu? Gila!

Fokus Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bicara pada orang tuaku. Pikiran negatif hilanglah. Namun..

"_Chichi, Haha, aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal penting pada kalian." Ucapku kini dengan tanpa gugup._

"_Katakan saja, Sasuke." Ucap Haha sambil menatapku lembut. Chichi telah menyingkirkan koran yang sedang ia baca kemudian menatapku serius, begitu pula dengan Itachi._

"_Aku, sebenarnya.." ucapku dengan ragu. "Aku dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih selama ini. Dan aku ingin kalian merestui kami."_

_Aku melihat Haha yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di artikan, Itachi si keriput itu menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa. Sementara Chichi? Wajahnya masih tetap datar. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi?_

"_Kau tahu kan bahwa Naruto itu pria sama sepertimu, Sasuke?" tanya Chichi padaku. Aku mengangguk dengan sangat mantap._

"_Aku tahu Chichi."_

"_Apa kau pikir jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria kau akan bahagia, huh?"_

"_Aku akan sangat bahagia bila itu bersama Naruto." Ucapku mantap. Chichi menghela nafas, Haha terisak sambil menatap tidak percaya kearahku sementara aniki menenangkan Haha._

"_Kau boleh bersama Naruto tapi kami tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha lagi, atau kau tinggalkan Naruto dan tetap menyandang marga Uchiha?"_

_Aku tersentak mendengar Chichi berkata seperti itu. "Aku lebih memilih Naruto."_

"_Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kalau begitu kau pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga!"_

"_TIDAAAK. Fugaku, kumohon jangan usir Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia adalah anak kita!"_

"_PERGI KAU, SASUKE!"_

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku keras. Kenapa khayalanku itu semakin menjadi-jadi anehnya sih? Itu tampak seperti drama Korea dengan peran utama prianya tak lebih tampan dariku yang selalu Haha tonton setiap sore hari. Menyeramkan. Kenapa selalu saja hal buruk yang aku bayangkan?

_TIIIT_

Aku melihat layar handphone-ku yang tergeletak di kasur berkidip, artinya ada panggilan yang masuk. Aku ambil handphone kesayanganku itu dan melihat siapa yang menelfon.

_**Baka Dobe Calling**_

Ah, ternyata si Dobe itu yang menlfon. Ada apa? Apa dia tidak tahu jika kekasih tampannya ini sedang galau?

"Hn."

"TEMEEEEE!" Sial. Teriakan Dobe dari seberang sana membuatku—harus—menjauhkan telfon dari telingaku.

"Hn."

"HEY! Jangan hanya Hn. Hn. Hn. Memang tidak ada kata lain apa?"

"Ck. Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Kaachan dan Touchan kalau kita berpacaran, Teme."

Jadi si Dobe itu sudah bilang? Aku keduluan rupanya. "Lalu apa kata mereka?"

"Mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan kita pada awalnya." Naruto memberi jeda, "Tapi akhirnya mereka menerima kita 'ttebayo!"

Aku bisa meyakini kalau Naruto sedang tersenyum di sana. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang sangat bahagia itu.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Teme? Orang tuamu?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Belum. Aku belum bilang."

"APAAAA?!" Aku—kembali—menjauhkan telfon itu dari telingaku demi alasan keselamatan. "Kenapa belum?"

"Aku sedang menunggu timming yang tepat, Dobe."

"Timming, timming. Aku tidak perduli pokoknya kau harus jujur pada orang tuamu soal hubungan kita!"

_**Tut.. Tut..**_

Si Dobe memutuskan telfon begitu saja. Jika Minato-jisan dan Kushina-basan telah merestui hubungan anaknya yang manis dengan diriku yang tampan ini artinya aku sudah bisa cukup tenang. Tinggal aku yang harus meminta restu Chichi dan Haha. Baiklah kalau begitu. Dewa Jashin do'akan hambamu yang tampan ini.

**OoO**

Aku melihat Haha yang sedang menonton televisi, di sebelahnya ada Chichi yang duduk dengan santai sambil membaca koran di temani dengan secangkir ocha hangat. Sementara di hadapan Chichi duduk Itachi yang sedang fokus pada layar laptopnya yang menyala.

Ah, tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku ini terasa dingin, telapak tanganku mengeluarkan keringar dingin. Ayolah, Sasuke, ini demi masa depanmu dengan Naruto.

Aku berdehem kecil, "Chichi, Haha, Aniki. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian." Ucapku dengan—sedikit—gugup.

Mereka semua kemudian memandangku. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak begini.

"Katakan saja, Sasuke." Ucap Haha lembut diiringi dengan senyum manisnya. Sementara Chichi dan Itachi masih setia menatapku datar.

"Aku ingin jujur pada kalian.." Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau pasti bisa. "Sebenarnya aku dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih sejak lama."

Aku melihat Haha yang melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, Chichi yang menaruh korannya di meja, dan Itachi yang mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Chichi datar, membuatku—terpaksa—menelan ludahku sendiri.

"Sudah genap enam tahun." Mata Haha semakin melebar begitu juga dengan Itachi yang mulutnya semakin menganga.

"Na-Naruto? Maksudmu Namikaze Naruto?" ucap Haha dengan terbata. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. "Naru-chan maksudmu 'kan?"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa , namun, "KYAAAAAAAAA! ASTAGA SASUKE, KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI DULU SAJA PADA HAHA JIKA KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN NARU-CHAN? KYAAA.."

Mengapa Haha berjingkrak-jingkrang sambil berteriak histeris kegirangan seperti itu? Aku juga menatap Chichi yang tampaknya biasa saja dan Itachi yang menyeringai jahil.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naru-chan mau berpacaran dengan baka otouto ini." Ucap Itachi meledekku. Dasar si keriput sial itu, beraninya menghinaku!

"Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di tutupi lagi bukan?" ucap Chichi pada akhirnya. Aku menatap Chichi seolah meminta penjelasan. "Tidak perlu di tutupi lagi dari Sasuke kalau Itachi itu memiliki kekasih pria."

Apa? Itachi juga seorang.. gay? Tapi dengan siapa? Aku menatap Itachi tidak percaya.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Dei-chan anak tetangga sebelah itu." Ucapnya dengan wajah mesum. Tidak mungkin!

"Kau.. Tidak menghamilinya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Memangnya aku seme macam apa?" sanggah Itachi. Syukurlah. Aku kira ia menghamili anak tetangga sebelah yang galak itu. Hey, itu kan bukan urusanku!

"Ne.. Sasuke. Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Haha dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hanya sebatas ciuman saja, Haha." Ucapku agak risih. Memang aku tidak berbohong tentang itu.

"Ah! Ini tidak menarik. Kau belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto? Payah sekali kau ini." Ucap Haha dengan nada kecewa.

Itachi tertawa nista, "Sasuke itu terlalu penakut untuk melakukannya."

"Diam kau, Itachi! Aku tidak semesum dirimu!"

"Ne, Sasuke," Haha menatapku dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Sering-seringlah ajak Naru-chan kemari. Haha akan membuat kondisi senyaman mungkin ketika Naru-chan kemari sehingga kalian bisa cepat melakukan 'itu'!" Lanjut Haha. Matanya menatapku berbinar penuh harap—harap agar aku dan Naruto melakukan 'itu' sebelum waktunya maksudku.

"Daripdaa begitu, lebih baik kita nikahkan saja langsung Sasuke dan Naruto agar bisa cepat melakukan 'itu'." Ucap Chichi dengan santainya. Apa katanya tadi?

"HAH?"

Kami-sama, ternyata keluargaku memiliki pemikiran mesum. Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur mereka menerima hubunganku dan Naruto-dobe.

_**~ OWARI ~**_

_Yukirin's World_

Minna-san~ Yukirin desudesu~ Dozo yoroshiku onegaishi-Mayuyu~! :3

Sebelumnya izinkan saya minta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada Sasuke-kun yang saya jadikan OOC di fic ini! CIDAAAAK OwO

Bahkan semua keluarga Uchiha jadi OOC :O

Sasuke-kun gomenasaaaaaii~ TT-TT

Humornya bener-bener ga kerasa ya? Garing kah? Ah, wakatta TT-TT

Ini fanfic harusnya di publish tahun lalu, pas SasuNaru Day ke-5, tapi karena suatu alasan jadi ga bisa di post. Tapi sekarang bisa di post yeaaay \(^o^)/

Saya pernah tulis ulang fanfic ini dengan pairing yang berbeda, 2Min a.k.a TaeMinho. Jadi misal kalau yang merasa familiar sama fanfic ini gomen, tapi ini awalnya memang SasuNaru kok.

Sebetulnya banyak yang mau saya tanyain soal kesalahan penulisan atau apapun di fic ini, semoga senpai-senpai yang bersedia review fic saya beritahu saya letak kesalahan dalam penulisan pyon~

Sekali lagi, **Happy SASUNARU Day! **Semoga Sasuke-kun dan NaruNaru makin banyak yang mencintai :*

Semoga makin banyak juga yang nulis fanfic SasuNaru. Jujur aja saya sedih fanfic SasuNaru jadi RARE (saya ga suka NaruSasu soalnya) TT-TT

Yosh~! Thanks for reading :D and.. **Review please** ^^;


End file.
